Konohmarus fights for respect
by crappystorywriter
Summary: konohamaru fights to gain respect but in a different way than big bro naruto


Konoha-1year after end of shippuden

A 12 year old boy walks down the street looking rather pissed. Why you would ask because even after all he had accomplished people still treated him like a kid. He felt that he would never get the respect he deserved,but never one to quite he decided to ask his sensei how people gained respect.

\--

Ebisu was never one to receive visitors so he knew the person knocking on his door was either an anbu delivering a mission for him or one of his students.so he wasnt surprised when he opened to door to see konohamaru standing there with a pleading look in his eye's "Hello there konohamaru what could i do for you today"? "Sensei how does someone gain respect"? " well there are lots if ways to gain respect such as being powerfull,being in a place of authority,or ...hehe... being good with the ladies " "How does being good with the ladies get me respect"? " well a ladie always respects a man that can get them to orgasm especially first. a man always makes the girl cum first" Konohamaru could feel his hopes dying quickly, while he had a big 4.5"cock (at least he though so anyways he was always bigger than udon when they compared penises in the showers at the academy.sadly udon was only 3.5 inches) he couldn't last very long at all. He was lucky if he lasted more then a minute when he jerked off "Sensei i don't think I'll be able to do that" "And why is that"? Konohamaru feels a bit embarrassed at admitting this but he hoped his sensei could help him " well its just that... "Its just what"? " its just that i can barely last a minute when i jerk off " "Well we can't have that"

\--

When konohamaru left his sensei's house his confidence was at an all time high, now which girls respect should he gain first? "Hey there konohamaru"! " hey there sakura-chan"! There was his first target his idols crush if --no when he gains her respect it will go a long way in his quest for female respect. "Hey sakura-chan do you think you could train me"? Well i don't have anything planned for to day so why not" "Thank you so much sakura-sensei"! " its nothing little guy"she said while ruffling his hair.he hated that.

\--

Training ground 7(aka team 7's training ground) "Ok little guy since im much better than you in every Ninja field I'll run you through the basics" "Not every field" konohamaru said under his breath .unlucky for him sakura heard him "And what field would that be"? Startled konohanaru said" we-well i bet i could last longer that you" "Really" said sakura in a disbelieving tone "Of course i can"! " not in your life little boy " "BET"! ... " ok what are the terms"? said sakura in a confident tone "If i lose i have to give up on a quest of mine, but if i win you have to give me your respect" "Deal" said sakura. As she gets ready to run around the village with konohamaru she hears a "zip" and clothes rustling she turns around to see konohamaru with his pants around his ankels with hus boxers still on "WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!!! " you made a bet" "This isn't what i meant"! " what are yiu scared"? "Of course not i could make a little boy like yiu cum in a minute" "Then prove it" That was it if this little boy could think he would last longer than a minute then she woukd prove him wrong and be on her way. Whith all the confidence in the world sakura walked towards him and dropped on her knees and pulled his boxers down. And out came his ltttle friend. "Hahaha i was right you are a little boy" Konohamaru didn't understand why sge was laughing he had a big cock right? "This will be even faster than i thought with a dick this small" "Bullshit I'll make you cum befor me"! " sure you will kid" sakura said while ruffling his hair. he. hated. That. With that said she reached for his dick with two fingers she slowly stroked his cock from the base to the tip which got a moan from konohamaru . in 5 seconds he was rock hard at his full 4.5 inch length sakura grabbed his cock with one hand and began to jerk him off while giving his head little licks nearly 20 secobds in and his inexperience started to show when his dick began to twitch . which sakura knew it meant he was about to cum letting go and looking up at him with a look of victory she then took his whole cick in her mouth looking to make him cum in seconds but with his cock in her miuth she noticed that it seemed smaller than before. When she took her hand off and looked up a konohamaru she missed him making hand signs behind his back and his cock deflate slightly along with is need to cum.

(Flashback)

"Well we can't have that" said ebisu "What can i do sensei"? Well there's a jutsu i know that can help with that it lets the user's need to cum to go down slightly " wow really sensei" "Yep but i can go a step further if the first one doesn't help it locks away the user's need to cum for a time but be carful for when it wares off the need to cum will double, and lastly a jutsu that allows you to turs your fingers in to vibrators .come let me teach you" "Thank yiu so much sensei"!

(End flashback)

Sakura was pissed this little shit managed to last a full two minutes on which she's sure is his first blowjob it was complete crap no way should he last this long but soon konohamaru's cock begins to twitch again .noticing he's in trouble he pushes sakura off his cock " my turn sakura-chan" konohamaru says as he begins to reach for her shirt. Now sakura would have naturally punched his head clean off but she made a bet and all the years of knowing naruto had rubbed off on her so she couldn't just go back on her word . so she did the only thing she could do and let konohamaru strip her of her shirt and fumble with her bra for a bit, but he finally gets it of letting her tits bounce free. Sakura had come into her figure over the years wear as in the academy she was flat as a board,but now she had developed breast not as big as her master lady tsunade but she was a respectable high b cup. Konohamaru was gapping at the sight of his first real breasts he snapped out of his trance and began to gently massage her breast .sakura was a bit put off by the fact that she was enjoying konohamaru's hands on her breasts but being stubborn as she is she would not let konohamaru that she enjoyed it. So she kept her mouth shut and stared ahead until konohamaru latched onto her left nipple, her bidy went rigged from the sensation of his tounge on her nipple this continued for several minutes with him switching between nipples and sakura trying ger hardest not to let a moan slip out. Finally sakura used her superior strength to push kokohamaru off her breast just befor she was going to moan out loud. Her face was flushed and her breathing was uneven letting konohamaru know how close he was to hearing her moan "Are you beginning to respect me now sakura-chan"? He said with a smug grin on his face. This pissed off sakura.she used her superior speed and strength to pin konohamaru to the ground with his hands above his head she quickly took his whole length into her mouth and cupped his balls."UGH!". She was ending this now she started to suck with every thing she had while massaging his balls. Konohamaru was in a world of bliss lost in the feeling of sakura taking all of his cock and sucking as if her life depended on it but soon he realized the he was in serious trouble as he was reaching his limit fast 'Time to use the other jutsu sensei tought me' thought konohamaru as he tried his hardest to string the hand sign's together as he was going to blow any second. RAM 'That was close as long as i can keep this ram sign im golden' thought konohamaru as he lost feeling in his dick and stated to enjoy the sight of the beautiful Pinkett suckig on his cock. 'Something's wrong' thought sakura. She had been sucking on this virgin boys dick for ten minutes now and hadn't even so much as let let a single moan out yet. She looked up and said "how the hell haven't you cummed yet"? " i told you i could last longer than you" konohamaru said. "Thanks for the show now its my turn" as he made a shadow clone to pin sakura to the ground and began to strip her of her remaining clothes until she was completely exposed to him he looked down to were her legs meet and found her most sacred spot her folds glistening from her wetness do to treatment of her breasts "Wow sakura-chan you're closer to cumming than i thought how does it feel for a " boy" to make you this wet" said konohamaru. Sakura hated to admit it bet he did seceded in making her wet but there was no way in hell he would make her cum that is until he slipped two fingers into her moist folds and they started to vibrate...wait Vibrate!!. Only then did sakura see how much trouble she was in with two vibrating fingers pushing into ger folds over and over again with his thumb on her clit she was getting very close very fast when suddenly his fingers left her sakura was glad it stopped until she felt something bigger push into her drenched pussy with a startled realization she found konohamaru thrusting into her over and over with his cock. Konohamaru was in another world as he felt his cock slip into sakura's folds she was so tight and warm it just made him want to fuck her until she passed out so caught up in making sakura orgasm that he let go if the ram sign to fondle her breast and clit he didn't realize his mistake until he felt his orgasm reach a level he almost couldn't hold. And sakura saw this and took advantage of his mistake by clenching her walls around his cock. He almost busted right then and there.but if he did then his quest for respect would end befor it began so he dug deep and held back his orgasm and went through the hand sign's to the magic fingers jutsu to use on sakura's clit "Aahhhhhh"! Sakura orgasmed with an ear splitting scream.she lost,she had lost to a little brat, a little brat that made her orgasm granted he had to use jutsu to do it but still. UGH!! Sakura felt his warm seed wash over her breast and onto her face. " told you i would make you cum first sakura-chan" said konohamaru "Shut up" said sakura " but a bet's a bet I'll give you my respect for making me cum that hard" --

thanks for reading my first lemon let me know what you think about it. I do plan on making more chapters of this story let me know what you would like to see in the next chapters


End file.
